A Sandle Story
by HOBxBOS
Summary: A story about Greg and Sara. I don't own CSI.


1Today was a happy day for the CSI team. Today two members of the team are getting married.

"Do you, Gregory Hojem Sanders, take Sara Marie Sidle to be your wife?" The Priest asked him.

"I do." Greg answered with a smile upon his face.

"Do you, Sara Marie Sidle, take Gregory Hojem Sanders to be your husband?" He asked her.

"I do." Sara replied also smiling.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest smiled at them before they both kissed each other. Everyone clapped and watched as the newlywed couple walked back down the aisle.

They were all at the reception dinner.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Sanders." Nick said as he raised his glass. They all raised them.

"How's it feel to be married to our own Greggo Sanders?" Warrick asked Sara.

"It feels pretty great. Although I wish we could've waited." Sara said as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach. "I feel like a blimp."

"I couldn't have waited another second." Greg smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know how it feels. I was seven months pregnant when I got married." Catherine told Sara while looking at Grissom.

"And I had to listen to it all when we got home. It was always 'Do you think I'll look fat? Honey, I feel fat.' I usually read books when she rambles like that." Grissom mocked Catherine.

"You try being pregnant. You've very hormonal." Catherine told them while smirking at Sara.

"We know." The guys said.

"How is Tina and Lydia?" Sara turned to Warrick while Nick and Greg talked about gas prices.

"Their fine. Do you know what you're having yet?" Warrick asked her while she was eating her cake.

"Yes actually. Should we tell them?" She asked Greg, breaking into his and Nick's conversation.

"I think it's about time we do." Greg stole a bite from her cake. In which he received a glare from his new wife.

"Well...we're having a boy..." She smirked as everyone cheered. "And a girl." She added.

"Oh my God! Twins?!" Catherine said astounded.

"Yes. Twins." She smiled at everyone as they all gave her and Greg hugs.

"Congratulations. We're very happy for you." Grissom smiled at the couple.

"So who's watching Sam?" Sara asked Catherine about her one year old son.

"Lily is. She adores him. Lindsay's around here somewhere. Probably off with her new boyfriend, Luke. She says she's going to marry him." Catherine chuckled at the thought.

"How long have they been together?" Sara chuckled along with her.

"Two weeks." Now Catherine was full on laughing along with Sara.

"Oh come on. Leave the girl alone. Sara and I were only going out for like, four months before we got married." Greg stuck up for her.

"Yeah but Greg, you two knew each other for like, seven years." Warrick informed him.

"So?" Greg took a sip of his wine.

"You're impossible Greg." Nick told him.

It was a couple of months later. Greg was at work when he got the call that Sara was at the hospital giving birth. He rushed there just in time for his first baby to be born.

"GREG! I HATE YOU!" Sara yelled as she was giving birth.

"Takes two to tango babe." Greg chuckled nervously, wishing he could take that back after Sara squeezed his hand even tighter.

"SHUT UP!" She clenched her teeth. Ten minutes later and their son was born.

"What do we name him?" Greg asked while staring at his baby boy in awe.

"Nick's going to name his grandson." She said as she clenched her teeth through another contraction. The nurse took the baby to be cleaned and ten minutes later, their baby girl was born.

"And her name?" He asked.

"Warrick gets to name her. We pick middle names." Sara said as she laid back exhausted.

"You did good babe." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. What do you think about just having two kids?" She asked.

"Maybe." He chucked and then he held his daughter and she held their son. Ten minutes later the team came in.

"Hey mom. Their cute." Nick held the boy. Greg handed the girl to Warrick.

"Definately gets her looks from her mom." Warrick chuckled while teasing Greg.

"Lets hope they get my hair." Greg ran his hands through his hair to make a point.

"Oh God no." Sara groaned but then laughed. "By the way, Nick, we are asking that you give your godson his first name."

"Really?" They could definately tell he was excited.

"No. We're just kidding." Greg watched as his smile fell. "I'm joking Nick."

"I knew that." Nick defended.

"Right. And Warrick, we would like to ask that you name your goddaughter." Sara looked at Warrick who was still looking at the baby girl.

"Thanks. I couldn't be prouder. How about, Ava?" He suggested.

"I like it. Ava Catherine Sanders. I figured, you and Tina are her godparents, so I'll give her Cath's middle name." She suggested to Greg.

"That's a wonderful idea." Greg sat down next to Sara's bed.

"How about, Jonathan?" Nick suggested as a name.

"I like it. What about you Greg?" Sara looked at Greg who was looking at a US Weekly magazine.

"Did you two know that Gary Dourdan's character on that crime scene show, died?" He informed them. They all stared at him for a minute.

"Greg? Are you with us?" Warrick cautiously asked, not knowing what the former lab tech might say.

"Because Gary is quitting the show. Which is a shame. Because I love that show and he was one of my favorite characters. Although I really like Jorja Fox's character. Too bad she left too." He rambled on. Everyone looked at each other amused. Then Greg stopped and realized that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing. Nick suggested Jonathan." Sara told him.

"Yeah I like it. Jonathan Daniel Sanders?" He asked her.

"Yeah I like it." Sara yawned.

"Well that's our cue to leave. They're beautiful Sar." Nick said as he put Jonathan in one of the hospital bassinet and Warrick put Ava in the other one.

"Goodnight Sar. And congratulations." Warrick gave her a kiss on the forehead then waited for Nick.

"Yeah congrats. I'll be back tomorrow." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed Warrick.

"Thanks for coming." Sara thanked them.

"Anytime." They both left. Sara moved over and Greg laid down next to her. He put his arm around her and they cuddled together.

"You did good babe." Greg told her.

"Thanks. I love you." She looked up at him.

"I love you too." He looked down at her then gave her a kiss, and then they went to sleep.


End file.
